Wolf Girl and Black Prince
by kimeanly
Summary: [ CHAP 2 UP! ] Serigala betina dan seorang pangeran. Mereka bertemu dalam keadaan yang tidak pas—namun itulah yang membuat mereka dekat... eum, mungkin? / KaiHun fic. genderswitch; DLDR.
1. Prologue

Wolf Girl and Black Prince

**Genderswitch**; bahasa acak-adut; harem!Sehun maybe?

[ **P**_rologue_ ]

.

.

.

Iris coklat itu menatap sang iris elang dengan tatapan malu setengah bingung. Tangannya terjulur. Mengajak cowok si iris elang bersalaman.

"Hai aku, Oh Sehun."

Pertemuannya dengan sang pangeran gelap ini bisa dibilang dalam keadaan yang tidak pas.

.

.

"Oh jadi namanya Jongin? Pantas disebut Black Prince—kulitnya saja hitam begitu."

"Ekhem. Aku mendengarnya, nona Oh."

.

.

"Kau tertarik dengannya, Jong?"

"Hm? Tertarik dengan apa?"

"Si cewek serigala itu."

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin hanya memberikan smirk aneh sembari menatap gadis yang Chanyeol bicarakan sedang bermain basket dengan siswa-siswa kelas lain.

.

.

"Tidak—"

"Aku punya bukti ini."

"KEMBALIKAN! OH TIDAK!"

"Aku kembalikan jika kau jadi budakku sampai waktu yang kutentukan."

"Ohmaynutella! Apasih yang para gadis itu lihat darimu? Dasar diktator menyebalkan hitam—"

.

.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak menyukaimu. Terima kasih."

"JONGIN! KAU—Ish! Berhenti membuat para gadis menangis!"

"Yang penting aku tidak membuatmu menangis kan?"

.

.

"Aku kan bukan anggota osis!"

"Nah. Karena itu kau kurekrut menjadi anggota osis bagian 'budak khusus ketua osis Kim Jongin'. Bagaimana?"

"Hitam menyebalkan!"

.

.

'Awas Anjing Galak'

"KIM JONGIN SIALAAAAAN!"

.

.

"Apa aku cocok dengan pakaian ini?"

_Kau benar-benar cantik_— "Sekali serigala garang, tetap serigala garang."

"ISH KIM JONGIN!"

.

.

"Aku baru tau kau bisa bermain gitar."

"Kau hanya melihat Chanyeol, sih."

"Kau iri? Atau kau cemburu ya? Hahaha—"

"Iya."

.

.

"Mau... berdansa denganku?"

Mungkin Sehun adalah cewek paling beruntung karena ia membuat sang Black Prince gugup setengah mampus.

.

.

"Jong—sori, bukannya mau nikung tapi sepertinya aku menyukai cewek serigala itu."

.

.

"Kau senang kan?"

"Se...nang?"

_Tidak_.

_Jangan, jangan berakhir kumohon_.

.

.

"Hahaha, aku tau aku tidak akan pernah menang."

"Maaf."

.

.

Happy ending?

—_or not_?

.

.

.

Hola!

Parah bet ya gua bukannya ngelanjutin MBR malah bikin fanfic baru. btw ini terinspirasi dari komik 'Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji' ada yang pernah baca? —tapi serius fanfic ini semua hasil dari otak liar gua wkwk.

Disini yang gue buat cewek mungkin Sehun, sama Kyungsoo—nanti dichapter pertama gue jelasin siapa kyungsoo kok—doang tapi gatau deh kalo imajinasi gua tambah liar lagi/?

So, review? Thankchu!

si pedamba cowok kayak reuben;_supernova_,

—kimeanly.


	2. Chapter 1

Gadis itu meraih satu potong roti bakar yang tergeletak di atas piring meja makan dan menggigitnya. Ia berlari menuju rak sepatu dan mengambil sepatu berwarna hitam miliknya. Tangannya dengan cekatan menalikan tali sepatu layaknya seorang pro. Setelah selesai, ia berdiri. Menyampirkan tas sekolah di kedua pundaknya. Mulutnya mengunyah roti bakar dengan selai coklat itu tidak sabaran.

Sang ibu datang, membawa kotak bekal untuk gadis yang sekarang menguncir satu rambut panjang agak ikal di bagian bawahnya. "Makannya pelan-pelan, sayang."

"Ya, terima kasih, bu." Gadis bernama Sehun itu berjinjit dan mencium pipi ibunya. Ia meraih kotak bekal dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku berangkaaat! Sehun sayang ibu!"

Sehun membuka pagar rumah dan mulai berlari namun tetap memakan roti bakarnya yang sisa setengah. Dengan kecepatan super gadis itu berlari menuju halte bus yang akan membawanya ke sekolah barunya.

Tepat saat ia sampai di halte, bus yang akan membawanya menuju sekolah barunya berangkat. "HEI!" Lagi-lagi Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar bus yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dengan sangat berat hati, ia harus berlari ke sekolah yang berjarak sejauh enam ratus meter dari rumahnya tersebut.

Semoga hari pertama di sekolah barunya berjalan lancar-lancar saja.

_...semoga_.

.

.

**W**olf **G**irl and _B_lack _P_rince

**kimeanly** _present_

Chapter One:

- New School, New Friends ofc! -

**warn**: OOC; GS; typo; bahasa acak-adut; etc.

DON' E? DON' D!

.

.

"Waaa pak! Pagarnya jangan ditutup duluuu!"

Sehun mencegah satpam bertubuh tambun yang bersiap menutup pagar tersebut. Ia hampir saja terkunci diluar sekolah barunya. Setelah berterima kasih pada satpam yang berbaik hati memperbolehkannya masuk, gadis bertubuh ramping itu mencoba mencari ruang guru.

"Aduh, kenapa aku tidak menanyakannya pada satpam tadiii!" Gadis itu menepuk kedua pipinya, merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Koridor sudah sepi. Bisa Sehun tebak kalau jam pelajaran pertama baru dimulai. Sehun ingin ikut belajar, tapi dimana kelasnya?! Ini kan hari pertama ia masuk ke sekolah super besar ini!

Omong-omong, ia jadi kangen Yifan—sahabatnya sehidup semati itu. Sekolah lamanya di Busan adalah segalanya bagi Sehun. Sekolah yang memang tidak sebesar sekolah barunya ini tapi sangat cukup untuk membuatnya nyaman. Sehun menunduk, menggembungkan pipinya. Padahal, sudah bagus-bagus ia berada di Busan, kenapa ayah dan ibu seenaknya saja memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul?

Sebuah mata bulat layaknya burung hantu tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya. Sontak membuat Sehun berteriak kaget namun segera ditahan sang pemilik mata bulat tersebut. "Anak baru ya?"

Awalnya Sehun bingung dan mengangguk. Ia hanya memperhatikan gadis dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam legam tersebut. Cocok menjadi model iklan shampoo seperti yang di televisi.

"Halo?" Gadis itu menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sehun—sontak membuatnya kembali ke alam sadar.

Sehun berdiri dan membungkuk sopan. "A-ah, halo. Aku anak baru, namaku Oh Sehun..."

"Kyungsoo. Namaku Do Kyungsoo." potong gadis bernama Kyungsoo tersebut. Mata bulatnya menatap Sehun ramah. "Pasti kamu mau ke ruang guru kan? Ayo aku antar sekalian aku juga mau kesana."

Apakah Kyungsoo itu jelmaan dewi fortuna? Oh Tuhan, tolong jawab hambamu yang hampir memekik kegirangan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, hanya dalam sekejap, ia dan Kyungsoo sudah menjadi teman baik. Kyungsoo adalah _sunbae_ Sehun ternyata—_**wajah benar-benar menipu**_. Tapi Kyungsoo ga keberatan kok kalau dipanggil tanpa embel-embel 'kak' atau semacamnya.

"Jadi, kamu pindahan dari Busan?"

"Iya. Oh ya Kyungsoo, apa ruang guru masih jauh lagi?"

Kyungsoo tersadar. Ia menunjuk sebuah pintu yang diatasnya tertulis 'Teacher and Staff Room'. "Nah itu dia. Ayo masuk."

Setelah mendapat kelasnya, ia pamit ke Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih ada urusan dengan salah satu guru.

"Kelas 11-5... 11-5... ah! Ini dia." Sehun mengetuk pintu kelas barunya tersebut. Seruan untuk masuk terdengar membuat gadis itu menggeser pintu. Seluruh pasang mata menatapnya bingung. Termasuk sepasang mata dari tempat guru.

"Oh Sehun kan? Nah, ayo perkenalkan diri kamu ke depan kelas."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun memperkenalkan diri ke depan kelas. Ugh; kenapa ia ga deg-degan sih? Padahal ia ingin merasakan rasanya deg-degan waktu jadi anak baru di sekolah sebagus ini. "Halo! Namaku Oh Sehun, salam kenal semua!" Sehun tersenyum riang. Membuat matanya membuat eye-smile. Eye-smile-killer adalah julukan Sehun disekolahnya dulu.

"Wooo! Cantik banget man!"

"Anak blasteran ya?"

"Pantes namanya Sehun pasti kata 'Hun' itu dari kata 'Honey' kan! Hahaha!"

"Gakuat bro."

Yah mungkin teriakan pagi ini di dominasi oleh para siswa-siswa. Sementara itu para siswi hanya menatap Sehun kagum—walaupun tetap ada yang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Diam semua!" Guru Hwang—wali kelas 11-5—membuat ruangan seketika hening. "Nah, Sehun, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Zitao—Zitao Huang! Angkat tanganmu!"

Seorang siswa berpenampilan galak itu mengangkat tangan dari bangku belakang dekat jendela. Sehun melemparkan senyum untuk siswa-siswi yang menyapanya. Gadis itu pun duduk dibangku kosong tepat diapit jendela dan siswa bernama Huang Zitao tersebut.

"Hai Zitao, aku Sehun. Salam—"

"Ya, aku tau."

Sehun langsung diam dan mengeluarkan bukunya karena Guru Hwang menyuruh mereka semua. Ia melirik ke tempat Zitao yang hanya diam dan kelihatan mengantuk sampai akhirnya cowok itu benar-benar tertidur dengan wajah menghadap Sehun. Wajah cowok itu mirip dengan panda karena menurut Sehun kantong matanya itu sangat tebal. Mungkin Zitao adalah cowok garang tapi Sehun tidak mungkin takut dengan cowok semacam Zitao. Cowok sepertinya itu banyak sekali di sekolahnya dulu.

Dan—oh, tentu saja bukan Sehun namanya kalau ia tidak pernah punya akal _bejad_ di otaknya.

**. . .**

"OH SEHUN! BERHENTI!"

Kaki jenjang itu terus berlari. Membawanya menjauh dari siluman panda yang sedang mengamuk. Seluruh siswa dikoridor menatap mereka kebingungan. Antara tidak pernah melihat Sehun yang dikejar oleh sang gangsta sekolah, atau wajah tampan Zitao yang penuh dengan garis coretan.

Gadis itu terus berlari tak tentu arah. Ia menengok kebelakang dan menyesali hal itu. Zitao makin cepat mengejarnya. "Hyaaa!" Sehun mempercepat larinya dan kaki jenjangnya itu membawanya ke sebuah taman luas (Sehun asumsikan sebagai taman belakang sekolah) yang mempunyai pohon besar nan rindang di sana. Dengan segenap kekuatan, layaknya kera, ia langsung memanjat pohon itu menggunakan kekuatan super. Setelah mendapst ranting yang benar-benar kuat, ia bersembunyi disana. Iris coklatnya bergerak kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Zitao.

Setelah keadaan aman, ia menghela nafas lega dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon. Ia sudah terbiasa memanjat pohon bersama Yifan di Busan.

"Hah... aku rindu Yifan." Sehun baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya saat ia mendengar suara cewek tepat dibawah pohonnya. "Ah gawat!" Sehun bukanlah seorang penggosip, tapi sepertinya sebuah _drama_ dibawahnya terlihat seru. Seorang siswa dan siswi sedang berhadapan. Siswa berkulit tan itu terlihat tidak tertarik dan menatap siswi di depannya dengan malas.

"A-aku menyukaimu, Jongin _oppa_. Apa _oppa_ mau jadi pacarku?"

"Tidak."

Jika Sehun tidak sedang berada di atas pohon, mungkin ia sudah tertawa guling-gulingan melihat siswi yang sekarang gemetar menahan tangis. Jahat memang. Tapi—yang betul saja! Merendahkan diri dengan cara menembak cowok lebih dulu? That's a big NO-NO! dalam kamus besar Sehun. Ia kembali menajamkan pendengarannya.

Suara yang lebih berat terdengar—mungkin suara sang cowok. "Jangan menangis. Lagipula aku tidak tau siapa namamu. Masa aku harus menerima cewek yang bahkan aku tidak tau namanya sama sekali? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti _ngebet_ banget mau pacaran ya? Atau kau yang ingin banget pacaran?"

APA?

Sehun tidak salah dengar kan?! Ah, Sehun yakin kok telinganya itu bersih tanpa ada _congek_ di dalamnya. /ew.

ASTAGA! COWOK INI KASAR SEKALI!

Memang, menembak cowok lebih dulu dalam kamus Sehun adalah a big NO-NO; tapi kalau cowok yang ngomongnya _nyelekit_ kayak gini setelah menolak pernyataan cinta cewek sih, ini lebih A MEGA BIG NO-NO!

Sehun berapi-api. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi dikemudian hari. "Lihat saja kau!" Gadis dengan warna rambut blonde itu merapal sumpah kalau ia akan melindungi seluruh siswi disini dari cowok berkulit tan yang nyebelin kuadrat ini!

Matanya kembali melirik kebawah namun sekarang ia hanya melihat cowok yang menolak pernyataan cinta cewek tadi sedang duduk dan menyender ke batang pohon dibawah sana. Ia terlihat memejamkan matanya. Sehun yang penasaran dengan wajah cowok menjengkelkan ini—_seganteng apa sih dia_?—mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah cowok itu lebih jelas.

Namun sayang beribu sayang, tubuhnya tidak stabil dan ia harus dengan sangat amat terpaksa terjatuh. Menimpa cowok berkulit tan yang sekarang membelalakkan matanya karena merasa ada coret-tubuh Sehun-coret beban dipahanya.

_Oh Sehun, ini ga elit banget. Plis deh._

Dan gadis itu baru sadar kalau cowok yang kakinya ditindih oleh badannya itu punya iris elang yang sangat menusuk. Sehun buru-buru beranjak dan membersihkan roknya. Cowok itu terlihat ikut beranjak dan terus-menerus menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, iris coklat itu menatap sang iris elang dengan tatapan malu setengah bingung. Tangannya terjulur, mengajak cowok si iris elang bersalaman.

"Hai aku, Oh Sehun."

Pertemuannya dengan sang 'pangeran gelap' ini bisa dibilang dalam keadaan yang tidak pas.

_Emang dikeadaan yang engga pas banget deh kayaknya_.

**. . .**

Sehun menggeram kesal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kantin untuk mencari makanan ringan atau sekedar minuman. Kepalanya mendidih sekarang. Cowok hitam itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Padahal diajak berkenalan baik-baik tapi begitu perilakunya? Meninggalkan Sehun dengan mengabaikan uluran tangannya dan malah berkata;

_"Lain kali kalau mau mengintip, lakukanlah dengan benar, _stalker_."_

Apa-apaan itu! Rasanya Sehun ingin menendang bokong cowok itu sampai ia tidak bisa duduk seumur hidup!

Dan yang lebih parah cowok itu mengatainya _stalker_!

Kenal saja tidak! Berani-beraninya dia mengatai Sehun _stalker_!

Dan kenapa Kyungsoo melambai kearahnya—

KYUNGSOOO!~

Gadis bermarga Oh itu buru-buru berlari kearah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Sehun langsung duduk di bangku tepat di depan Kyungsoo yang kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Kau tidak makan, Hun?"

Sehun menghela nafas kasar. "Nafsu makanku hilang karena cowok hitam menyebalkan itu."

"Hitam menyebalkan?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat bingung.

"Iya, Kyung! Ishh, kalo aku ketemu dia, aku bejek-bejek jadi kain pel deh!"

Suara tawa keluar dari mulut berbentuk hati Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang tertawa melihatnya karena ia masih sebal—sangat sebal—terhadap cowok menyebalkan itu.

"Tunggu, memang ciri-ciri cowok itu seperti apa?"

Sebenarnya Sehun malas mengingat ciri-ciri fisik cowok menyebalkan yang bahkan ia tidak tau namanya itu, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tau dan bisa Sehun gunakan untuk mengetahui cowok itu dan tentu saja balas dendam! "Dia tinggi? Hm, lebih tinggi sepuluh senti dariku mungkin. Kulitnya... tentu saja hitam menyebalkan ish!" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar perumpamaan Sehun. "Terus... matanya setajam elang, bagus sih. Apalagi ya? Oh—mukanya kayak mesum begitu!"

"Oh," Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Mungkin cowok yang kau maksud itu adalah _Black Prince_ sekolah ini."

Sehun pusing. "_Black prince_? Apa tuh?!"

"Yep. Banyak yang bilang kalau ia tampan, skill dancenya keren, cerdas, ketua osis pula, apalagi ya? Banyak deh. Entah darimana tiba-tiba seluruh siswa bahkan guru sekalipun sering menyebutnya _Black Prince_. Nama aslinya Kim Jongin kalau kau mau tau." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dan menyeruput teh manisnya.

Kali ini Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia mulai memikirkan cara yang cocok untuk membalas si Jongin menyebalkan ini. "Oh jadi namanya Jongin? Pantas disebut _Black Prince_—kulitnya saja hitam begitu."

"Ekhem. Aku mendengarnya, nona Oh."

Sehun merasa ada hawa gelap dibelakangnya. Pundaknya yang ditepuk dari belakang itu pun terlihat bergetar, keringat dingin mulai bandel meluncur keluar dari dahinya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis seakan tidak merasa hawa gelap dibelakang Sehun. Pelan-pelan gadis itu menoleh dan—

ASTAGAAA!

COWOK HITAM MENYEBALKAN A.K.A KIM JONGIN A.K.A _BLACK PRINCE_ BERDIRI DIBELAKANGNYA DENGAN SERINGAI YANG DUHHH BAHAYA. PANIK PANIK PANIK OH SEHUN PANIK.

(maafkan Sehun, ia hanya sedikit panik karena kaget makanya capslock tidak santai.)

Ia memang ingin bertemu secepatnya dengan Jongin agar bisa cepat menyelesaikan balas dendamnya, tapi engga sekarang juga dong!

"Hai Nona Oh, hai juga Kyungsoo _noona_." Jongin duduk di sebelah Sehun yang sekarang mencoba melarikan diri, Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Jongin dengan melambaikan tangannya. Ketauan sedang membicarakan orang oleh orangnya langsung membuat Sehun tengsin. Ia ingin menceburkan diri ke dasar jurang sekarang juga.

"K-kyungsoo.. aku balik ke kelas ya..." ucap Sehun pelan. Namun sayang, Jongin menahan tangan Sehun yang terlihat mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk pergi dari tekape.

Sehun menatap tangannya yang dipegang Jongin dengan pandangan horor. Jongin tersenyum dengan manisnya tapi menurut Sehun lebih cocok disebut dengan senyum horor. "Loh? Kenapa buru-buru? Aku kan baru datang."

Gadis dengan rambut berwarna blonde itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin dengan sopan dan wajah yang menunjukkan keengganan.

"Maaf aku baru tau aku ada urusan, hehe. Dadah."

Dan dengan kecepatan lari kilat ala naruto ia berlari menuju kelasnya.

**. . .**

Zitao mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring dikasur uks. Cowok garang itu pura-pura sakit perut agar boleh cabut dari pelajaran menyebalkan macam matematika seperti sekarang. Namun sepertinya kebahagiaan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mau menghampirinya.

Pintu ruang uks terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sehun yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Itu saja.

Itu—

"Oh Sehun!" Cowok itu terduduk dan menatap Sehun yang sekarang berjalan gontai ke kasur yang berada disebelah kasurnya. Cewek itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melemparkan senyum polos ke Zitao seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hai, Zitao. Kau terlihat tampan."

Pipi cowok dengan rambut hitam itu memanas. Kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba langsung memujinya? O-oh, jangan bahagia dulu Huang Zitao! Bisa aja Sehun memujinya supaya ia tidak kena pembalasan darinya kan?

Sehun menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Ia merindukan Busan, merindukan Yifan, merindukan teman-temannya... ia tidak mau disini. Kenapa sih ia harus berurusan dengan _ugh_, Jongin yang super duper menyebalkan itu? Padahal ini baru hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Bagaimana dengan hari-hari selanjutnya?

Zitao yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan cewek disebrangnya itu tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk bertanya. "Kau... kenapa?"

Gadis itu menoleh, menatap Zitao beberapa detik lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas bantal. "Aku pengen balik ke kampungku." Suara gadis itu terdengar parau seakan-akan ingin menangis. Membuat hati Zitao tergerak untuk menangkan gadis yang sepertinya asik walaupun jail itu. Dan... lagipula Sehun adalah orang yang pertama kali berani bersikap akrab dengannya.

"Hei... jangan menangis."

_Sreek_.

((hayoloh bunyi apa /digaplok)).

Kedua orang yang berada di dalam uks itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang siswa tinggi dengan telinga caplang masuk dengan wajah yang kelewat ramahnya itu. Zitao memutar bola matanya malas. Ia kira guru kesehatan yang mungkin akan memarahinya lagi.

"Ooh, hai Zitao! Woaaa, siapa itu? Aku baru melihat wajah baru ini."

Tak ada yang menjawab sapaan ramah dari siswa bertelinga caplang. Siswa itu sepertinya mau mengembalikan perban dan betadine. Ia kembali keluar uks setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan riang—bahkan tidak terlihat keberatan saat tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya.

Zitao menatap malas sekitarnya yang kembali tenang sampai matanya melirik seorang cewek yang daritadi diam dikasur seberang. Sehun diam tak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat.

"S...sehun?"

"Ya Tuhan. Yifan harus tau ini, Yifan harus tau ini."

"Oi, Sehun! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Zitao... siapa nama siswa tadi? Yang tadi masuk, yang telinganya _saoloooh_ caplang itu?"

"Hah? Siswa tadi... namanya Chanyeol, satu tingkat diatas kita."

Sehun lagi-lagi terdiam sampai akhirnya beranjak dan menggenggam tangan Zitao dengan matanya yang masih berbinar-binar.

Ah, Zitao sepertinya tau maksud dari tatapan itu.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

Chapter Two:

- Park Chanyeol and a little secret. -

.

.

Aló! Kime is here kakak-kakak sekalian! :c

Gimana chapt pertamanya? gaje? aneh? ngebosenin? wkwk emang ini juga dibuatnya agak ngebut jadi ya gini. Daaan KaiHun momentnya cuma nyempil dikit~ malah ada TaoHun pula xD. Tapi tenang, gue usahain chapter depan bakalan ada KaiHun moment lol. Maaf ya chapter selanjutnya&ff gue yg lain kayaknya bakal lama publishnya (apalagi MBR). Ya tau lah pelajar tingkat akhir gimana hehe. Tapi bakal gue sempetin kok buat publish kalo ada waktu.

Merry xmas and Happy New Year 2015! xx

reviewnya kak? heee.

—kimeanly.


	3. Chapter 2

**W**olf **G**irl and _B_lack _P_rince

Chapter Two:

— Park Chanyeol and a little secret. —

.

.

Sehun memencet nomor yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepalanya. Nada sambungan terdengar. Layar ponselnya masih hitam, belum diangkat. Cewek bermarga Oh itu berkali-kali berdoa agar orang yang ia hubungi sekarang akan menjawab teleponnya. Ia sudah benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk memberi kabar.

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

"YIFANNN~"

Wajah seorang cowok blasteran Canada-China muncul diponsel Sehun. Terlihat cowok itu baru selesai bangun tidur—matanya agak merah dan suranya sumbang khas orang bangun tidur—dengan earset menyumpal dikedua telinganya. "_Kau masih mengingatku, eh? Kukira kau sudah melupakan temanmu yang paling tampan ini._"

"Tentu saja!" Sehun berseru keras. Ia mencium layar membuat cowok yang bernama Yifan itu tertawa. "Mumumu Yifan aku merindukanmuuu~"

"_Aku tidak._"

"YAK!"

"_Hehe, aku bercanda sayang._" Jeda sebentar. "_Jadi, bagaimana lingkungan barumu?_"

Tiba-tiba mata Sehun membulat. "Oh ya! Yifan, untung kau mengingatkanku!" Sehun memasang senyum paling manis. Yifan tau, kalau Sehun sudah begini pasti ada yang tidak beres. "Aku ketemu cowok disekolahku supeeer ganteng! Namanya Park Chanyeol, dia _sunbae_-ku. Hehehe~"

"_Sudah kuduga_." Yifan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "_Lalu, kau akan melakukan apa?_" tanya Yifan. Walaupun sifatnya blak-blakan, Sehun itu amatir dalam hal cinta-cintaan.

Bibir Sehun mengerucut. Yifan sudah hapal jawaban yang akan Sehun berikan sebentar lagi. "Entah."

"_Aku tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa karena aku tidak tau. Lagipula aku juga bukan dokter cinta._"

"Sudah, lupakan saja masalah itu!" Sehun kembali ke dalam mode cerianya. Ia memang tidak bisa berlama-lama dalam mode sedih. "Gimana kau dengan Minseok?"

Raut wajah Yifan berubah menjadi murung. "_Oh ya kau belum tau ya._"

Kali ini Sehunlah yang merasa ada yang engga beres. "Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan Minseok—"

"_Yeah, sama Luhan._"

"OMAIGAT DEMI APA YIFAN?" Yifan mengangguk. Seandainya jika Sehun ada disana, ia akan memeluk dan menenangkan Yifan yang sekarang sedang patah hati. "Kapan?"

"_Kemarin. Disaksikan seluruh penghuni sekolah._"

"Yifan... Jangan bersedih."

Tawa pasrah meluncur keluar dari bibir Yifan. "_Siapa yang sedih? Nah, sekarang ceritakan hari pertamamu disekolah selain cowok bernama Park Chanyeol itu karena aku yakin kau tidak terlalu tau hal tentangnya, haha!_" Sehun merengut, padahal ia ingin sekali menceritakan tentang Chanyeol—yang padahal sama sekali ia tidak tau kebenarannya.

Dan sore mereka dilewati dengan canda tawa sampai baterai kedua ponsel masing-masing habis.

**. . .**

"Sial, sial!"

Sehun mengambil kotak susunya dikulkas dan berlari untuk memakai sepatunya. Jika ia tidak datang dalam kurun waktu lima menit dari sekarang, sudah dipastikan ia akan telat. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang bermain game sampai larut malam padahal ibu nya sudah menasehatinya berulang kali. Setelah mengucap salam dan mencium pipi sang ibu, Sehun berlari kencang. Butuh waktu lima belas menit sampai disekolah barunya dan ia hanya mempunyai waktu tiga menit dari sekarang untuk sampai disekolah jika tidak ingin terlambat.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak keberatan untuk berlari kesekolah karena yah, bisa dibilang ia lumayan atletis untuk gadis sepantarannya. Tapi, kalau dijam mepet seperti ini... SIAPAPUN TOLONG SEHUN!

TINN! TINN!

Gadis itu berhenti berlari dan menoleh. Mendapati seonggok motor dengan pengendaranya sekarang sudah tepat berada disebelahnya. Sejenak ia terdiam mematung. Melihat siapa yang ada diatas motor, orang itu melepas helm dan tersenyum menatapnya. Seragam itu sama dengannya—hanya dibedakan dasi bergaris tiga yang cowok itu pakai sementara Sehun memakai dasi bergaris dua.

"Hai! Kau yang kemarin di uks bersama Zitao kan?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Dewi fortuna sedang berbaik hati (lagi) padanya pagi ini dengan mendatangkan seorang malaikat kedua dari sekolah barunya setelah Kyungsoo...

Chanyeol menunjuk jok dibelakangnya yang kosong. "Ayo naik. Sedikit lagi bel bunyi loh, dan perjalanan masih lumayan jauh."

Jika Sehun boleh mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, mungkin ia akan menerjang jok dibelakang Chanyeol, memeluk perut Chanyeol kencang, dan—oh astaga, _pikiran polos Oh Sehun kembalilah_!

Dengan malu-malu (tapi mau banget) Sehun naik ke jok belakang motor ninja Chanyeol yang dengan _gentle_-nya memberikan jaket yang dipakainya. Tentu saja untuk menutupi paha Sehun yang mungkin saja terekspos saat diperjalanan nanti. Deru motor milik Chanyeol memenuhi indra pendengaran Sehun.

"Pegangan yang kencang!" —Tentu Park Chanyeol, aku akan dengan sukarela memegangmu dengan sekencang-kencangnya walaupun kau tidak menyuruhku, Sehun membatin melankolis.

Chanyeol memulai percakapan. "Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehun, _sunbaenim_."

Merasa pegangan tangan Sehun pada pinggangnya mengendur, Chanyeol mempercepat laju motornya. Membuat Sehun mau tidak mau berteriak dengan tidak elitnya dan mencengkram seragam Chanyeol. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Chanyeol tersenyun tipis dibalik helmnya. "Tenang, aku bukan senior yang gila hormat. Panggil Chanyeol saja."

"Oh... hehe oke."

Mereka sampai di salah satu lapangan luas tempat parkiran murid SMA Seoul untuk menaruh motor Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu mereka berjalan ke sekolah karena lapangan parkir dengan SMA Seoul hanya dibatasi gedung tua.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang tentu saja tertutup rapat dengan guru kesiswaan di depannya, menyambut mereka dengan wajah yang tak ada senyum-senyumnya. Rambut setengah botak guru itu sangat mencolok—Sehun tidak tau siapa namanya. Tapi sepertinya guru itu adalah salah satu guru _killer_ disini.

Sehun hanya menatap guru itu dengan pandangan bingung lalu menoleh ke Chanyeol yang sekarang memasang wajah malas.

"Lagi-lagi kamu, Park Chanyeol!"

"Sehun," panggil Chanyeol dan meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun. Membuat gadis itu bingung. "Hitungan ketiga, lari oke?"

"Satu—"

Guru setengah botak itu berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Dan kau murid baru bernama Oh Sehun!"

"Dua—"

Chanyeol memasang kuda-kuda; Sehun masih bingung mau lari kemana.

"Ta-tapi _sunbae_, lari kemana...?"

"Tiga—LARI!"

"PARK CHANYEOL, OH SEHUN! KEMBALI KALIAN!"

**. . .**

Kedua anak adam itu menetralkan nafas mereka yang ngos-ngosan—lebih tepatnya Chanyeol karena Sehun sudah biasa berlari seperti tadi—namun mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Rasanya yang tadi seru sekali! Berlari bersama orang yang kau sukai, dengan berpegangan tangan pula! em, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol memegang erat pergelangan tangannya—yah, kalau itu bisa dibilang berpegangan tangan, _sih._

"Larimu cepat juga, ya?"

Gadis itu terkekeh. _Ia harus bersikap manis di depan Chanyeol_. "Sudah biasa."

"Oh ya?" Mata Chanyeol yang sudah bulat makin membulat. "Wow, kukira kau seperti gadis manis yang lemah gemulai—bukannya aku mengataimu ya, tapi kau seperti serigala dengan lari secepat itu."

Sehun tidak mengelak—ia memang lumayan tomboy dan sedikit berbeda dari gadis seumurannya yang mungkin hanya berpikir tentang cowok, cowok, make-up, dan cowok lagi. Begitupula dengan panggilan 'serigala perempuan' di sekolahnya dulu. "Ya, begitulah. Dulu aku juga sering dipanggil serigala karena kemampuan lariku. Tidak penting memang, haha." Arah matanya memandang pergelangan tangan kanannya yang digenggam Chanyeol. Cowok itu pun ikut menatap arah mata Sehun dan tersenyum lebar. Tangannya tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Ugh, maaf. Aku seenaknya memegang tanganmu."

Semburat merah merona muncul dikulit seputih susu sang gadis. "Tidak apa-apa, _sunbae_—"

"Chanyeol saja."

"Chanyeol." Sehun menunduk malu. Padahal sih biasanya ia malu-maluin.

Melihat Sehun yang bertingkah menggemaskan, Chanyeol makin ingin menggoda gadis itu. "Dengan tambahan _oppa_ bisa?"

Sekarang bukannya tersipu malu, Sehun malah melongo. Kenapa _oppa_? Dalam kamus Sehun, panggilan _oppa_ itu lebih menjurus kehubungan yang lebih dari sekedar pertemanan. Seperti panggilan perempuan manja ke kekasihnya yang lebih tua. (_Tidak juga sih, Hun_.)

"Aku bercanda~ jangan dianggap serius, hehe."

Mereka terdiam; lupa akan bel yang menandakan pergantian pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi. Mungkin mereka akan tetap diam sampai pulang sekolah nanti jika seorang coret-malaikat-coret siswa menyadarkan mereka. Ya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jongin yang sedang memegang sekotak jus apel kemasan.

"Kalian ngapain disini? Berpegangan tangan, _pula_."

Jujur, di telinga Sehun itu tidak terdengar seperti kalimat pertanyaan tapi lebih ke kalimat ejekan.

"JONGIN!" pekik Chanyeol dan melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sehun. Cowok itu langsung merangkul Jongin akrab. Sementara Jongin tidak merubah raut wajahnya sedikitpun. Tetap datar dan seakan-akan seluruh benda disekelilingnya itu pantas diejek. (Sebenarnya kalimat yang terakhir hanya pemikiran Sehun aja sih...)

"Oh ya Sehun, kenalkan ini Kim Jong—"

Jongin lebih dulu memotong. "Kami sudah saling kenal. Kemarin, sebelum kau bertanya kapan. Ya kan, Nona Oh?" Jongin mengedipkan matanya pada Sehun membuat gadis itu pura-pura membuat postur muntah—tanpa terlihat Chanyeol, tentu saja.

"Oh ya? Baguslah kalau begitu."

Sehun ingin menerjunkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam jurang saat melihat banyaknya _skinship_ yang dilancarkan Chanyeol pada Jongin. Memang sih itu hal yang biasa tapi...

"Kalian—eum, maaf. Masih _lurus_ kan?"

Butuh dua menit untuk kedua otak cowok itu cerna dan meledaklah tawa mereka. Sebenarnya hanya Chanyeol yang tertawa lebar sampai menyeka airmatanya sementara Jongin hanya berdecih namun senyum tipis itu tak luput dari indra penglihatan tajam Sehun.

"Sehun, tenang saja. Kami lurus se-lurus lurusnya orang lurus. Aku masih suka wanita dan Jongin masih suka nonton bokep kok." Sebuah kotak jus tepat mengenai kepala Chanyeol dengan apiknya.

"Sialan kau!"

Sehun menghela nafas lega—setidaknya ia mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk menjadi uhuk-kekasih-uhuk dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tentu saja helaan nafas lega itu juga tak luput dari penglihatan seorang bermata elang semacam Kim Jongin.

**. . .**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Sehun dengan langkah riang berjalan menuju kantin. Awalnya ia ingin mengajak Zitao tapi cowok yang ternyata asli keturunan negara panda itu sudah tepar di ruang uks. Untuk apa? Tidur tentu saja.

Sehun menajamkan matanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Disebelahnya terdapat siswa yang ikut menatapnya. Untungnya siswa itu bukanlah Jongin.

"Hai Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di depannya. "Sehun, kenalin ini Byun Baekhyun—"

"Pacarnya Kyungie!" potong siswa itu riang sembari melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Santai saja padaku. Sahabat Kyungie berarti sahabatku juga kan? Dan panggil aku Baekhyun! Tidak perlu pakai embel-embel. Biar lebih akrab." cerocosnya. Sehun bahkan sampai berpikir—kenapa Kyungsoo yang pendiam bisa menerima Baekhyun yang sepertinya bawel? Cinta memang buta.

Tak sampai lima menit, mereka bertiga sudah mengobrol seru. Dari menggoda Kyungsoo—ini kerjaannya Baekhyun, membicarakan guru-guru, kehidupan percintaan Baekhyun-Kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja terlontar juga mereka bicarakan.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Ya?"

Baekhyun cemberut. "Aku tidak dipanggil juga?" Dan cowok itu mendapat cubitan di pinggang oleh sang kekasih.

Sehun terkekeh. "Mungkin pertanyaanku engga sopan, tapi..." Sehun mengecilkan suaranya. Takut ada yang mencuri-curi dengar. "Apa Park Chanyeol sudah punya pacar?"

Satu-satunya lelaki di meja mereka meledakkan tawanya dan lagi-lagi mendapat hadiah cubitan dari perempuan disebelahnya. "Kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat, Sehun!" Baekhyun masih tertawa walaupun Kyungsoo sudah mencubitinya berkali-kali. Bahkan ia hampir menangis padahal menurut Sehun pertanyaannya itu tidak ada lucunya sama sekali. "Kyungie-ku itu mantan pacarnya Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun-_ah_!"

"Apa—"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Sehunna!" Kyungsoo memukul pundak Baekhyun yang sekarang mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. "Ia hanya masa lalu, Byun. Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi deh. Kebiasaan."

"Jadi, apa Chanyeol punya _pacar_?"

"Tidak—" Baekhyun menjawab sembari memeluk Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat marah terhadap Baekhyun. "Tidak tau juga sih. Semenjak putus dengan Kyungie-ku, ia terlihat mendekati semua gadis namun tidak ada yang dipacarinya kok."

Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah cantik Sehun. Kesempatan emas. "Oh ya? Omong-omong, Chanyeol itu orangnya kayak gimana sih? Apa dia cowok baik-baik? Eum, tapi yang terlihat sih ia agak _bad boy_." Semoga ia bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol!

Kyungsoo memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang berbinar saat menanyakan tentang Chanyeol. "Kau menyukai Chanyeol ya, Sehun?"

"Eh?!" Pipi Sehun merona. "T-tidak kok! Ha-hanya saja Chanyeol mengantarku ke sekolah tadi pagi karena kami engga sengaja ketemu lalu ia... dan aku—em, yah, begitulah."

Melihat kelakuan Sehun yang tertangkap basah membuat Baekhyun gemas. "Ugh, astaga ia lucu sekali, Kyungie. Kita adopsi dia yuk?" _Pletak_. "Aduh.." Baekhyun meringis kesakitan sementara itu Kyungsoo kembali fokus terhadap pertanyaan Sehun.

"Chanyeol itu..."

**. . .**

Senyum tak henti-hentinya hilang dari wajah Sehun. Demi apapun, ia sangat senang hari ini. Ia mendapat banyak informasi tentang Chanyeol dari sumber yang amat terpecaya. (Awalnya ia ingin bertanya pada Zitao namun setelah diberi tau Baekhyun kalau ternyata Chanyeol dan Zitao tidak punya hubungan yang baik—katanya sih Zitao memang tidak mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan para _sunbae_, jadi ia urungkan niatnya.)

Ia melangkah riang sampai sebuah bola basket menggelinding di dekat kakinya. Ia meraih bola basket itu dan memegangnya. Seorang siswa yang Sehun kira masih tertidur pulas di uks berteriak dari arah lapangan. "Hei, Sehun! Lempar kesini bola basketnya!"

"Basket?! Zitaooo! Boleh aku ikut bermain?"

Siswa yang berada disebelah Zitao—Mino—menahan tawanya. "Boleh! Ganti dulu rokmu menggunakan celana, cepat! Keburu bel masuk bunyi!" Dengan secepat kilat Sehun melempar bola basket itu tepat mengenai Mino dan berlari mengganti roknya menggunakan celana olahraga.

Siswa lain bernama Jimin mencemooh Zitao karena mrmperbolehkan Sehun ikut. "Oooh, apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan? Menangis karena ternyata ia tidak bisa main basket?"

"Kita lihat saja." Zitao tersenyum. "Gadis itu berbeda loh."

Tidak sampai lima menit, Sehun kembali lengkap menggunakan celana olahraganya yang hanya sepanjang lutut. Ia juga menguncir rambut blondenya. "Baiklah. Sehun denganku, dua lawan dua. Pas kan?" Zitao menarik Sehun agar berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

Mino tersenyum mengejek. "Kalau kalah jangan menangis ya, gadis manis?"

Tentu saja Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum manis namun mematikan. "Jika aku yang menang, dua bulan kalian harus traktir aku bubble tea dan traktir Zitao apapun makanan yang ia mau."

"Kalau kita yang menang?" Kali ini Jimin angkat bicara. Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu menunjukkan senyum _evil_nya.

"Kalian boleh menjadikanku dan Zitao budak selama yang kalian mau."

Zitao terbelalak. "APA—" Sehun menginjak kaki Zitao agar cowok itu berhenti berbicara. Zitao melotot—dibalas kedipan 'tenang-saja-ada-aku' khas seorang Oh Sehun. Cowok berkantung mata sejak lahir itu akhirnya mendengus dan mengidikkan bahunya tak perduli. _Awas aja kalau sampe kalah, semua tanggung jawab ada di Sehun, gamau tau._

"Deal."

**. . .**

"Jongin! Aku lihat tugas fisika—oi, lagi ngeliatin apaan sih? Seru banget kayaknya." Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin merebut buku tugas Jongin, mengurungkan niatnya saat Jongin sedang melamun sembari melihat keluar jendela. Tepatnya melihat empat orang yang sedang bermain basket dengan seru.

Chanyeol ikut melihat arah mata Jongin dan entah kenapa matanya langsung melihat Sehun. Seperti ada sebuah aura sinar memancar mengelilingi gadis berambut blonde itu.

Melihat Jongin yang tetap terdiam tanpa menghiraukannya, muncul akal iseng dipikirannya. "JONGIN! KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAAAN!"

"KEBAKARAN DIMANAA?"

"EGILA GUE BELOM NIKAH!"

"AWAS API API! KEBAKARAN!"

"_ANJRIT_ GIMANA NEH!"

"...lah, kebakarannya bercanda kok."

Seisi kelas yang kelimpungan karena teriakan super besar Park Chanyeol langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan membunuh. Dan berakhir Chanyeol ditimpuk _tic-tac_ punya Mark sama penghuni kelas.

Jongin melirik Chanyeol malas. Ia sudah biasa. "Apaan sih."

"Yah, gagal lagi." Ketua tim basket sekolah itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Jongin bergidik geli. "_Geez, stop with that annoying face_." gumam Jongin dan kembali menatap lapangan.

"Yee, lagian ngapain ngeliat kelapangan terus? Daritadi pula. Jam pelajaran Kangta _seonsae_ mau mulai, _babo_."

"Siapa _babo_?" Hawa hitam menguar. Siap membuang Chanyeol yang '_innocent'_ ke dalam neraka.

Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri—kalah kalau Jongin sudah mengeluarkan hawa hitam kayak begitu. "A-aku." Jongin menghela nafas. "Seriusan, Jong. Ada apa sih di lapangan? Cuma tiga siswa dan satu siswi bermain basket—" Otak Chanyeol langsung _connect _saat irisnya kembali tanpa sengaja melihat Sehun. Matanya menatap Jongin curiga sekaligus iseng. "Ooh baru ngerti aku. Jangan-jangan kau tertarik padanya ya, Jong?"

"Tertarik dengan apa?"

"Aduh. Itu, si cewek serigala—Oh Sehun." Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun yang kini sedang men_dribble_ bola basket siap untuk memasukannya ke dalam _ring_. "Iya kan? Hayo ngaku."

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin hanya memberikan _smirk_ aneh, tetap menatap gadis yang Chanyeol bicarakan sedang bermain basket dengan siswa-siswa kelas sebelas lainnya.. Cowok bermarga Kim itu malah mengalihkan topik. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius. "Kenapa kau menjuluki Sehun dengan 'cewek serigala'? Memangnya dia selalu melolong saat bulan purnama?"

"Jongin, aku boleh lempar kau ke luar jendela ga?"

"_Najes_, ga bisa diajak bercanda."

Darah Chanyeol rasanya mulai mendidih, siap untuk merebus telor bulat karena meladeni bercandaan seorang Kim Jongin dengan wajah-pantat-teflonnya. "Mukamu itu yang ga ada bercandanya sama sekali."

"Udah jawab aja pertanyaanku tadi."

"Ya karena Sehun mirip serigala. _Wild but fierce_. Larinya juga kenceng banget tadi pagi—pertama kali aku ngeliat dia, aku langsung kepikiran serigala. Uh, sedap banget ga bahasaku tadi, Jong?"

"_Najes_ untuk yang kedua kalinya."

**. . .**

Sehun berjalan beriringan dengan Zitao keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang dijauhi seluruh siswa SMA Seoul—Ruang Kesiswaan.

Ruang kesiswaan SMA Seoul itu sama aja dengan neraka plus satu iblis dengan rambut setengah botak.

Mereka berdua—Sehun dan Zitao—masuk ke sana tentu saja karena bermain basket waktu istirahat. Jimin dan Mino juga kena hukuman namun mereka diringankan karena sudah tingkat akhir ditambah Mino yang ternyata sekertaris OSIS. Walaupun begitu, senyum tak lepas dari bibir mereka berdua—mereka menang melawan Jimin dan Mino. Itu saja sih. Tapi bayangkan, dua bulan full traktir bubble tea dan ditraktir kapanpun kau mau—siapa yang akan menolak makanan?!

Dan hukuman dari guru setengah botak (tidak) seksi itu untuk mereka adalah satu orang menyapu halaman belakang sekolah dan satu orang membersihkan toilet nanti saat pulang sekolah.

"Aku tidak mau membersihkan toilet." Sehun menyeletuk.

Zitao berdecih. "Sayangnya aku juga tidak akan mau membersihkan toilet. Itu hukuman untukmu saja."

Sehun merengut. "Ngalah dong, Zitao. Kamu kan cowok."

"Kamu juga—" _pletak_. "SALAHKU APA?!"

Gadis bermarga Oh itu tambah merengut. "Aku tuh cewek tulen!"

"Katakan itu pada cewek yang dengan ganasnya bermain basket seperti macan tadi."

Sebuah bohlam imajiner muncul tiba-tiba diatas kepala Sehun. "Tadi aku kan menyumbang banyak atas kemenangan kita yaa jadi aku yang menyapu halaman belakang sekolah dan kau yang membersihkan toilet."

"Tidak bisa begitu." Zitao menolak dengan keras.

"Oh, begitu ya? Kubilang saja kita memilih untuk kalah pada Jimin dan Mino _sunbae_ lalu kita jadi budak untuk mere—"

Zitao menutup mulut Sehun yang nyerocos dengan cepat. Pusing juga mendengar gadis yang satu ini nyerocos seperti itu. Ia terdiam sebentar. "Oke, oke, kau menang."

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar.

**. . .**

Jika Sehun tau kalau ternyata dihalaman belakang ada sebuah kandang kelinci, mungkin ia setiap hari akan datang ke halaman belakang. Sungguh, empat kelinci mungil berkulit seputih salju itu saaangat imut!

Gadis itu mengambil satu kelinci yang tubuhnya paling kecil. Sapu ijuk yang awalnya jadi prioritas utama ia hiraukan dan malah bermain dengan kelinci-kelinci itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sehun sontak menoleh, mendapati Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang biasa—datar. Atau mungkin itu hanya satu-satunya ekspresi yang Jongin punya?

"Kau sendiri ngapain disini?"

Jongin terdiam; cowok itu malah menatap seekor kelinci imut dipelukan Sehun yang sedang berjongkok. "Jjanggu." Seketika kelinci yang ada dipelukan Sehun loncat dan menghampiri Jongin yang sekarang berada disebelahnya—persis seperti hewan peliharaan penurut pada majikannya yang sekali dipanggil langsung berlari menuju sang pemilik.

Jongin berjongkok, memeluk kelinci yang dipanggilnya Jjanggu itu lalu mengelusnya. Mata Sehun membulat.

"Itu... kelincimu?"

"Kelinci sekolah." koreksi Jongin lengkap dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. "Tetapi ia sepertinya menyukaiku."

"Hmppff—pede sekali!" Sehun menahan tawanya. Bagaimana bisa ada cowok sepede Kim Jongin ini. "Sebelum kau datang, kelinci itu juga mau kupeluk."

Decakkan keluar dari bibir cowok itu. "Namanya Jjanggu."

"Ya ya. Jjanggu," ulang Sehun malas-malasan. Padahal ia mau memberi kelinci itu nama yang lebih imut. "Kau yang beri nama?" Jongin mengangguk singkat. Lagi-lagi Sehun menahan tawanya. Ternyata selain kepedean, Jongin juga payah dalam memberi nama. "Jjanggu itu seperti nama anjing—kau tau tidak?"

"Terserah padaku, lah. Apa urusanmu?"

_Sialan_. Sehun membatin. _Cowok menyebalkan ini benar-benar membuat darah dalam tubuhnya mendidih_. "Kau berbeda sekali ya sama Chanyeol. Chanyeol baik tapi kau? Cih, apa-apaan. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ada cowok sebaik Chanyeol mau berteman denganmu." Tanpa sengaja, kalimat yang sebenarnya terlintas dipikiran Sehun itu dengan lolosnya keluar dari bibir tak berdosa milik sang gadis.

Jongin menatapnya tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tidak menyadari hawa hitam yang menguar disekeliling tubuh Jongin. "Maksudku, kenapa cowok sekeren, sebaik, se_cool_, dan setampan Chanyeol itu ada dan mau berteman dengan cowok hitam, menyebalkan, narsis pula seperti dirimu." Demi apapun kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa otak Sehun cerna lebih dulu!

"Hm." Jongin berdeham. "Jadi, kau suka pada Chanyeol?" Entah pendengaran Sehun yang salah atau memang Jongin merubah suaranya menjadi lebih kecil?

"Tentu saja—EH? TIDAK! TIDAK! Aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol demi krabby patty aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol kok sumpah—"

Jongin menurunkan Jjanggu dan menyuruhnya serta kelinci yang lain masuk ke dalam kandang tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang sekarang kelimpungan dengan pipi merona. "Gotcha."

Sehun berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap Jongin yang sekarang menggenggam sebuah benda kotak—entah apa itu. Jongin memencet salah satu tombol dan muncul suara _kressek kressek_ lebih dahulu.

_"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada cowok sebaik Chanyeol."_

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Kenapa cowok sekeren, sebaik, secool, dan setampan Chanyeol ada."_

_"Hm. Jadi, kau suka pada Chanyeol?"_

_"Tentu saja—"_

Klik.

JADI JONGIN MENJEBAKNYA LALU MEREKAM PERNYATAAN CINTA MENGGELIKAN ITU? (Harus Sehun akui, perkataannya memang menggelikan saat memuja-muja Chanyeol.)

Pipi Sehun sudah bukan merona lagi—tapi memerah dengan sempurna. "APA-APAAN! HAPUS REKAMAN ITU, KIM JONGIN!" Sehun berjinjit dan berusaha meraih _tape recorder nista_ itu dari tangan Jongin namun apa daya, Jongin itu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jongin! Kumohon. Please... please... please." Sehun memasang wajah memelasnya. Terpaksa kali ini ia harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri demi sebuah rekaman memalukan yang kapan saja bisa jadi bom waktu baginya.

Oke, Sehun harus jujur—ia memang menyukai Chanyeol tapi demi neptunus! Rekaman itu terlalu memalukan! Mau ditaruh dimana wajah Sehun kalau ia bertemu Chanyeol nanti?!

"Baik. Akan kuhapus dengan satu syarat atau aku akan memberitau Chanyeol tentang ucapan menggelikanmu ini padanya."

Kedua bola mata Sehun membulat. "Tidak—"

"Aku punya ini." Jongin dengan wajah senewengnya menggoyangkan _tape recorder_ itu.

"JONGIN! HAPUS ITU—OH TIDAK!" Sehun mencoba kembali meraih benda itu dari tangan Jongin namun hasilnya tetap sama.

_**Nihil**_.

Jongin menyentil jidat Sehun karena gadis itu tidak bisa diam sama sekali dan terus-menerus mencoba mengambil _tape recorder_ dari tangannya. Eum, sebenarnya sih karena—_hell_, tubuhnya terlalu dekat dan Jongin bisa mencium bau stroberi memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh cewek serigala ini. "Aku hapus jika kau menyetujui persyaratan yang tadi kuajukan; jadi budakku sampai waktu yang kutentukan."

"SIAL—"

"Ya atau tidak? Jawab sekarang."

Sehun mencak-mencak. Bibirnya _plum_nya mengerucut lucu. "_Ohmaynutella_! Apasih yang para gadis itu lihat darimu sampai-sampai menamaimu _Black Prince_? Apanya yang _Black Prince_! Hitamnya sih iya! Tapi kelakuannya kayak diktator menyebalkan—"

"Oke, sebelum kau mengoceh lebih lanjut dan membuat kepalaku mau pecah, kuartikan itu sebagai jawaban ya."

Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Sehun sambil memainkan _tape recorder_ berwarna hitam tersebut. "Sampai bertemu besok, _budakku sayang_."

"KIM JONGIN! KEMBALI—! AKU BELUM MENYETUJUINYA! HEEEII!"

.

_"Kim Jongin itu iblis, asal kalian tau." _—Oh Sehun, Perempuan, 16 tahun, pelajar SMA Seoul, dan masih _single_.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

Chapter Three:

— The beginning of a nightmare. —

.

.

Fiuh, 3k+ aka chapter terpanjang yang pernah gue tulis. /elap keringet dibaju Minseok tercinta/

Garing bgt gasih chapter ini? Hahahaha.

Haiii! Yes; i know ini gaje okoksip. BaekSoo in the fire, guys! ada yang ngeship mereka? Mari berpelukan! dan- maaf kalo ada otp yg kalian gasuka; gue tulis mereka karena coret-gue suka-coret dan untuk kepentingan cerita juga owkaaay. Lagipula semua ff gue kemungkinan besar adalah crack pair hoho.

((nama SMA nya gue ngasal sumpah haha. maapin.))

Buat yang minta ini dipanjangin lagi, i will try again. Doain chapter selanjutnya makin panjang biar makin puas—sip ini ambigu—kalian bacanyaa~

Buat yang minta ini fast update... maapkan diriku tidak bisa menepati permintaan yang satu ini. huks huks. tapi pasti diusahain buat fast update kok!

**tchandra07 .tc**; uhu maapin daku kalau bahasanya ga baku, ini sengaja bahasanya ga dibakuin biar bacanya santai gituu. Capek ah kalo baku-baku /plak.

**Nagisa Kitagawa**; semua pertanyaannya terjawab ya dichapter ini~ kekekeke.

**Sungie**; ini udh ditambahin kan kosakata bahasa koreanya? maaf daku tak terbiasa menggunakan kosakata korea heheh;;;

**dia .luhane**; kyungsoo? siapanya jongin yaaa hwhw ntar dijawab kok dichapter lain.

**park minggi**; mas yifan ga kenal kok sama chanyeol haha kejawab kan dichapter ini kenapa sehun bilang begitu? :D

chapterthreewillupdateassoonaspossible, so review pwease! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

have a nice day!

—kimeanly. xoxo


End file.
